Fighting Styles
Most soldiers in the Old World have a simple goal: return home alive. State troops in the Empire are trained and drilled to a high degree of proficiency, and their courage and skill have won many important battles, but to call them expert warriors is generally an overstatement. These soldiers learn the basics of parry and thrust, how to care for their weapons and armour, how to march and manoeuvre in formation, and perhaps most importantly of all, how to stand their ground in the face of the enemy. Some warriors, however, go above and beyond these basics. Career soldiers learn many tricks and skills over the course of their many battles (assuming they survive, of course!) and some become scholars of war. They specialize in the use of particular armaments, and over time develop or acquire a distinctive Fighting Style. Every now and again, an old career soldier is invited to pass on his technique to the younger generation, and in this way fighting styles are preserved and passed on at military academies and in training barracks throughout the Empire. Known Fighting Styles * A la plaisance: A non-lethal method of fighting pioneered by King Jules the Just of Bretonnia. A la plaisance involves fighting with blunted swords, lances and other weapons, and was created to cut down on the number of lethal duels that had become commonplace amongst feuding nobles. It is now mainly used in Tournaments, within both Bretonnia and the Empire. * Arrowhead Formation: A defensive formation utilised by the Peasant Bowmen of Bretonnia. * Bulwark: A defensive style requiring a shield in one hand and a hand weapon such as a sword in the other. An example would be Empire Swordsmen fighting in close formation and supporting one another. * Crusherguts * Diestro: Fashionable amongst the noble elite of the Empire. Fencing weapons and off-hand daggers are used with speed and grace. *'Eternal Guard:' Different Eternal Guard kindreds employ different armament -- some rely on Saearath (spear-staves) using whirling blades to fend off enemy blows, others prefer more traditional spears and shields. *'Fencing' * Hunter's Eye: The kind of style that would be used largely in either Hochland or Stirland, a style of archery that emphasizes awareness and patience. * Judgement: The Witch Hunters of the Holy Order of the Templars of Sigmar teach a variety of deadly techniques, many requiring some combination of sword and pistol. * Lance Formation: The devastating formation utilised by the Knights of Bretonnia. * Mounted: Fighting from horseback is a style in itself. This style is commonly used by knights of the Empire, but similar techniques have been developed by cavalry of every race and nation. * Shadow Dances of Loec * Slayer: Dwarfs who have taken the Slayer Oath are willing to sacrifice their own lives to ensure the defeat of a powerful enemy. Those more interested in survival than victory are well-advised to look elsewhere. * Thunder: A style that involves pushing the capabilities of black powder weapons to the limit… or, frankly, well beyond! * Twin Weapon: Warriors who use the Twin Weapon style forgo a shield and wield a second hand weapon, spinning and slashing like a whirling storm. Chaos Marauders and Beastmen often use this kind of fighting style. * Virtues of Knighthood: The fighting styles mastered by each of the legendary Grail Companions and adopted by Bretonnia's greatest warrior-heroes. * Way of the Poisoned Sword: A fighting style unique to the Khainite Assassins of Naggaroth, taught within the temples of Khaine. * Wood Elf Archery * Zweihander: A dangerous, destructive style, focusing on the use of a massive greatweapon. Favoured by Greatswords of the Empire, Dwarf Hammerers, some warrior-priests of Sigmar, and anyone else with two hands and a large weapon. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 3rd ED -- Omens of War ** : pg. 48 * : Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 18 * : Warhammer Fantasy 5th Edition -- Tears of Isha (supplement) ** : pg. 47 * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (5th Edition) ** : pg. 54 Category:Fighting Styles Category:Warhammer World Category:Weaponry Category:F Category:S